vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jason Grace
This profile contains spoilers for the Burning Maze Summary The younger brother of Thalia Grace, Jason Grace is one of the main protagonists of the Heroes of Olympus series of novels. He was born on July 1st and is the son of Jupiter, the Roman aspect of Zeus, and a mortal actress. He was born seven years after Zeus fathered Thalia, his Greek aspect. Because his father had consecutively sired two children with his mother, Juno, the Roman aspect of Hera was made Jason's guardian to placate the indignant goddess and Jupiter went even as far as to name his newborn son after his wife's favorite hero, Jason. When he was two years old Juno ordered his mother to take him to the Wolf house. There he was separated with him family and initiated by Lupa, the caretaker of Romulus and Remus, he was taught the ways of Rome and after training sent him to Camp Jupiter to be raised in the life of the Roman Legion. Later he became the Centurion of the Fifth cohort and performed quests for the legion and the gods. Few details are given on what quest he performed during his stay in the legion but it is known that is accomplishments include leading a quest to find and slay the Trojan sea monster, which included him staying at Aeolus's palace for a few days, doing a favor for the god Bacchus involving a missing leopard in Sonoma, and going on a quest with Reyna to Charleston to retrieve a stash of Imperial Gold torpedoes from the C.S.S. Hunley at Fort Sumter. Some time during these quests he received Ivis, a coin that when flipped would either transform into an Imperial Gold spear or sword depending on what side it faced, but this was destroyed during his quest to save Hera. However, he was given an Imperial Gold gladius from Juno which has the ability to transform into a Pilum, the Roman Javelin. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C Name: Jason Grace Origin: Percy Jackson and The Olympians Gender: Male Age: 16 at the time of his death (Older than Apollo's mortal form, but was stated to be less than 17) Classification: Demigod Son of Jupiter, Former Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, Camper at Camp Half-Blood Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Flight via Aerokinesis, Limited Clairvoyance (Occasionally gets visions of the future in his dreams), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement and Fear Manipulation (All Roman demigods know the Wolf Stare, a skill that intimidates your enemy), Weapon Mastery, Expert Hand-to-hand Combatant (Killed the Titan Krios with his bare hands.) Attack Potency: At least Island level (Created a storm powerful enough to contain Gaea. As one of the big three demigod children, he should be comparable to Hazel Levesque, who was able to destroy a small island; fought Percy Jackson on even ground while both were controlled by Eidolons, defeated Krios single-handedly as well as Enceladus, Polybotes and Porphyrion with the help of Zeus, since Giants can only be defeated when Demigods and Gods work together. Slew the Trojan Sea Monster. Defeated the extremely skilled swordsman Lityerses. Toppled Kronos's black throne), Can ignore durability against supernatural beings to an extent with his Imperial Gold Weapons Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Deflected lightning off his sword from close range. Dodged a spear thrown by Oties. Blocked attacks by Lityerses, albeit barely. Dodged an arrow shot by Eros without looking at it) Lifting Strength: Class E (Comparable to Percy) Striking Strength: At least Island Class (Was able to match blows with Percy and several Titans and Giants.) Durability: At least Island level (Should be able to tank blows from the likes of Enceladus, Polybotes, Krios and Pophyrion. Survived being knocked out by Percy Jackson. Shook off several hard hits from the god Eros. Fell from the sky with a few minor injuries. Survived an explosion point blank that destroyed his Imperial Gold Sword and caused a 30-foot crater calculated to be Town level.) Stamina: Very High (Fought Enceladus not long after he had to fight wolves; imposed his will onto Tempest and then fought Porphyrion; should be comparable to Percy Jackson, who can survive Tartarus) Range: Extended melee range with his Gladius and Pilum, hundreds of meters with powers Standard Equipment: Ivilis (Formerly), Juno's Gladius (A weapon made of Imperial Gold and will disintegrate any monster it slays, but it can only affect those with ties to the supernatural, it can also be willed into the forum of a Roman Javelin) Intelligence: As the former Praetor of the Twelfth Legion and a son of Jupiter, Jason is a force to be reckoned with in combat. Along with Reyna, he led the assault on Mount Orthrys before defeating the Titan Krios in single combat, a feat only matched by Heracles. Even with most of his memories missing, he still managed to defeat the giant Enceladus with the help of Leo and Piper, and is able to duel Percy Jackson, who brought down Hyperion and Iapetus, on even ground. Weaknesses: As a demigod, he can be slain by both conventional and supernatural weapons. He can be plagued by doubt and harshly criticizes himself whenever he makes an error. Using his demigod powers extensively drains his stamina. Feats: * Killed the Trojan sea monster * Led the Twelfth Legion in an assault on Mount Othrys where he fought through an army of Scythian dracanae and defeated the Titan Krios himself *Sent Porphrion flying with air blast *Fought six Giants and killed them, albeit with some help *He killed Enceladus with the help of Piper, Leo and a lightning bolt from Zeus. *He killed Otis and Ephialteswith the help of Percy Jackson, Bacchus, and Leo. *He killed Clytiusalong with Nico, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Hecate. *He helped Kymopoleia kill Polybotes. He fought alongside Zeus to kill Porphyrion. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Aerokinesis: As a son of Jupiter, he can control and manipulate the air. *'Air Blasts:' He can control, and generate very powerful winds and air currents, enough to send Giants flying. *'Venti Control:' He is able to dominate the will of more chaotic Venti. *'Ropes of Wind:' He can generate ropes of wind, "more tightly wound than any tornado", to bind his foes. Atmokinesis: As a son of Jupiter, he can control the weather, generating fierce thunderstorms at will and with much greater ease than a child of Poseidon. Electrokinesis: As a son of Jupiter, he can control lightning and electricity and thus call down lightning bolts powerful enough to smash through insulated windows, emit arcs of static electricity form his hands, and shock opponents with physical contact. In addition, is able to pick his targets, electrocuting Polybotes' basilisks while leaving Percy Jackson, who was standing in the water with them, unharmed. By extension, he's also completely immune to the effects of electricity, being unfazed after channeling enough electricity to kill twenty people. However, using this ability extensively drains his stamina. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:Book Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Air Users Category:Percy Jackson Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Weather Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Leaders Category:Tier 6